A Battle for your Lover
by zElliexmagic
Summary: As the gang is in a deadly battle, Sonic's number one goal is to keep Amy safe. Will he succeed or fail? Sonamy and slight Silvaze.


**Okay, so I love anything Sonic related and I love Sonamy,, but I haven't written a single Sonamy story! I've been watching Fairy Tail over and over and I have no inspiration on a Sonamy story or anything Sonic related at all, but I have to write one so I'm just gonna stick with my gut. Hopefully it'll end out okay and you'll like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any other characters.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Battle for your Lover

Amy Rose walked through the forest with her massive hammer in her hands. Cautiously, she turned left and right at any sign of movement. Panting from exhaustion and wincing from the sting of the rain on her wounds, she trudged onward, hoping to come by any of her friends.

Lightning struck near her, making Amy jump from surprise and get into a fighting stance. Once she realized it was only lighting, she sighed and continued her path.

" _Come on, Eggman. I know you're somewhere around here. Where are you so I can make you bring my Sonikku back to me?_ " Amy glanced around one more time before sighing, " _I can't give up! He's depending on me! And not just Sonic, but everyone!_ "

Amy turned just in time before running into a metal wall. As she looked at it, she smiled. This is great! She found Eggman's base just when she was beginning to think she'll never find it. Now all she had to do was break in, undetected and come back with the hope they all needed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

About a mile away from where Amy stood, in the pouring rain, was all of her friends (minus Sonic and Cream). Tails' plane was shot down so he had to fight with the rest of his friends on the ground. Knuckles, Rouge, and Tikal were out cold in the battlefield and Tails was about ready to join them; he could barely stand.

"Tails! Are you alright?!" Blaze the Cat appeared behind the fox as she defended him from a robot who snuck up on him from behind.

Tails turned to her. "Don't worry about me! We just have to keep dealing with Eggman's robots until Amy gets back with Sonic!"

"Look out!" Shadow the Hedgehog pounced on Blaze and Tails. All three of them hit the ground with a thud as a laser passed over their heads.

Silver the Hedgehog flew through the air crashed into the robot who had shot at his friends. The robot fell off a cliff and Silver zoomed to destroy another one.

Shadow helped Blaze and Tails up. "Focus guys! We can talk once we get back to Apotos! Right now, we need to keep fighting!"

Blaze lit her hands in flames and charged at three robots.

"Blaze, no! That's too much for you to handle in that condition!" Silver shouted at her to stop, but stubborn Blaze wouldn't listen. A robot grabbed her and squeezed. As she screamed, the two other robots she was not able to destroy at once, aimed at her. She gulped in fear and closed her eyes, waiting for death to take her.

There was an explosion as she expected, but it didn't hit her. Instead, she felt protective, but exhausted arms around her. When she opened her eyes she found herself in Silver's arms floating toward the ground.

"Blaze! You're injured! You can't push yourself like that!" Silver scolded her.

"But I have to!" She shouted over the pouring rain and the crackling thunder. "Look at you! Look at all of us! We are all injured! We all have to push ourselves!"

They were in bad shape. Out of the ten members of their gang, only four stood against an army of hundreds of robots (Cream is at Apotos with Vanilla). They all had severe injuries. Even the mighty Ultimate Lifeform looked ready to kick the bucket. It was pouring rain, so they could barely see and the most disadvantage that they had was that Sonic wasn't there with them. They had to send Amy away to get him because, oh boy, they needed help! If Amy didn't get to Sonic in time, this battlefield might be their grave.

"We need Sonic!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonic banged on the electric cell wall and clenched his teeth as it shocked him. Dang it! There had to be some weak spot in this cell! If he didn't get out of here, Amy could possible die!

He wanted her. He knew it. Eggman's attack on him and his friends was all to get to one thing: Amy Rose. The reason? Eggman wanted to take away everything Sonic held close to his heart.

He's hidden it for years, but Eggman finally discovered what Sonic loved most.

Sonic blinked back frustrated tears and kicked at the door. "Eggman! Let me out!" He screamed.

"He won't let you out, but I will."

Sonic's eyes widened as Amy appeared in front of him like she was summoned from his thoughts.

"Amy?! What are you doing here?!"

"Rescuing you, Dumby!" Amy's cheeks puffed out cutely as she pouted.

"You shouldn't have come here! It's too dangerous!" Sonic looked around to see any robots, but they were alone, luckily.

"We're in trouble!" Amy had remembered the task at hand, gasped, and turned to the blue hedgehog. "All our friends! They're taking on hundreds of Eggman's robots on their own and I don't think they'll make it if we don't get help!"

Sonic's mouth dropped in horror, "Why didn't you say so?! Hurry! There's gotta be some way out of here!"

Amy smirked, "Already figured that out!" She held up the key to Sonic's cage and quickly unlocked the door.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here before Eggman finds us!" Sonic picked up the pink hedgehog and zoomed out the way she came in.

Little did they know, a certain security camera was on and watching them as they escaped. Eggman stoked his mustache as he laughed hysterically and evilly.

"Everything is going according to plan," He snickered and turned to a robot. "Ready my Eggmobile! I think it's time we paid a visit to out pesky friends as they're entertaining my robots."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaze winced and held her bleeding arm as she tried to get off the ground, but it was no good. Amy still wasn't back with Sonic and Tails was knocked out on the ground alongside with the others. It was just her, Silver, Shadow, and a hundred more robots.

"It seems like there's more than when we started!" Silver shouted over the rain as he stood protectively in front of Blaze.

"No joke!" Shadow exclaimed as he let his breath out in a huff. "Are they crawling out of the ground or something?!"

There was gunfire and Blaze turned her head to the robot who fired at her. However, it didn't hit her.

Silver screamed in pain as he toppled to the ground. Shadow shouted his name as Blaze began crying.

"Silver! No!" Blaze was relieved to see that he was still alive and awake, but was shot in the hip. Blaze set his head on her lap and ripped her already torn sleeve to wrap around his waist to stop the blood.

"Dang it!" Shadow's voice made Blaze flinch and look up. She gasped as she realized that they were surrounded. "Where's Sonic and Amy when you need them?!"

There was a giant gust of wind as the robots who were circled around them toppled to the ground and exploded.

"Sorry we're late!" Sonic shouted as he set Amy on the ground.

"It's about time! What took so long?!" Shadow accused, but failed to get an answer as a robot fired at him.

A hammer appeared in front of him and reflected the bullet back at the robot. It exploded as Amy turned to Shadow. "You're welcome and you can thank me later! Right now, we need to keep fighting!"

Now that they had The Fastest Thing Alive with them, they were doing a lot better than earlier. Although Silver was unable to get back on his feet, Blaze protected him from the coming robots.

Sonic zoomed every which way, blasting through every robot that caught his eye, but every once in a while, he'd turn to make sure that Amy was okay and still with them. Sonic knew Eggman had a plan up his sleeve and he knew he wanted to kill Amy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There seemed to be only thirty robots left when Eggman arrived and told the rest of his army to stand down. The four (minus Silver, but he was still awake) stood together in front of Dr. Eggman as he laughed hysterically.

"Having fun?" He asked, earning a smirk from Shadow.

"Oh yeah! We're having a blast!" he said, "We'd love to handle a few more of your metal buckets!"

"Oh good! Because I brought some with me!" As Eggman spoke, about a dozen more robots appeared behind him and lined up with the other thirty.

Blaze shot a glare at Shadow, "You just had to open your big mouth!"

Shadow just huffed in response.

Sonic crept his way in front of Amy protectively as he and Eggman were locked in a staring contest.

Amy noticed this and lowered her hammer slightly, "Sonic…"  
Eggman hovered his Eggmobile over the rest of his robot army and shouted, "Robots, ATTACK!"

So began another fight on the battlefield. Sonic kept an extra eye on Amy as he fought harder and faster.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eggman observed the battlefield and realized that there were only seven robots left. Sonic was well distracted as he raced toward two. To everyone around, Eggman was on the losing side, but everything was going according to his plan.

With one more glance at Sonic, Eggman turned to Amy as she swung her hammer. Her back was turned to him…perfect. Eggman smirked and clicked a few buttons on his Eggmobile.

Sonic's heart stopped as a girl's scream broke through the air. He was scared to turn around, but he already knew what happened. He allowed his eyes to stay off Amy for too long! It was over.

"Amy!" Shadow, Silver, and Blaze screamed as Sonic turned around and gasped at what he saw.

It was worse than he thought: there was blood plastered on the front and back of Amy's stomach which only indicated one thing…

"No…" At first, it was a faint word that came out with his breath, but then he was screaming it as he was running toward the pink figure.

"NO! NO! NO! AMY!" Sonic caught her just before she fell. He laid the delicate girl on the ground and hovered over her to look at her wound. His vision blurred when he saw how bad it was.

Amy reached up to caress Sonic's cheek, making him look at her. Amy wiped Sonic's tears away to clear his vision.

She was smiling as her own tears ran down her cheeks.

"No…no, Amy! You're not going to die! You can't! You just…you just can't! I'm going to save you!" Sonic dug his fingers in her quills.

Sonic cried as Amy spoke, "I know…you always do…even when-" She flinched, "even when...it seems like you don't. Sonic, I know you've heard me say his many times…and I know you don't feel the same way, but…" She brought his face closer to hers, "I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

It was just a light brush of the lips before Amy's muscles stopped working and her eyelids closed.

Sonic screamed despite the pleasant sensation on his lips. His lips longed for the other pair that gave it to him, but the rest of Sonic's body trembled.

"EGGMAN!"

Sonic's anger was bordering on Dark Sonic territory as his fur flickered from his normal blue color to a darker shade, almost black.

Sonic turned around to deal with Eggman, but Shadow and Blaze already took care of him along with the rest of his robots. The battle was over, but it was still raining (not as hard as before though). To Sonic, it seemed like Heaven was crying just like he was.

Rouge and Knuckles woke up shortly after Silver, Shadow, and Blaze got Sonic to calm down, but this didn't stop his tears…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

To everyone's delight, Silver would survive, but Amy was questionable. Everyone held their breath every second as Tails walked in and out of Amy's room, grabbing more supplies from his workshop.

The gang was nursing their wounds and their hearts as they sat silently on the couches in Tails' living room. Cream and Cheese worked hard to bring things to the gang (like water, food, or new bandages). Every once in a while, she would help Tails with Amy, but he mostly told her to help the others.

At first Tails refused to let anybody in Amy's room as he tends to her wounds, but Sonic demanded to stay in there. Tails couldn't bring himself to say no, so he let him stay in the room with Amy, but they all continued to hold their breaths…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Amy opened her eyes, she was confused of where she was. It was dark in the room, but as she turned to the nightstand next to her, the clock read 3:52 a.m. and Amy knew exactly where she was.

Sitting up, she winced in pain as her eyes adjusted. She noted that she was cleaned up with bandages around her midrib. It all came back to her as she remembered the battle.

"Amy?"

Amy turned left to see a figure lounging on a couple chairs. "Sonic?"

Amy felt strong arms wrap around her and squeeze. She gasped in pain, but Sonic's arms loosened before she asked him to.

"You're alive! Thank goodness! I was _so_ worried!"

"Are you okay?" Amy asked when she saw his face. Not only were their tear stains on his face, but bags under his eyes.

"I should be asking you that!" Sonic said as he let go of her. He sat on the edge of her bed and squeezed her hands that rest in his.

"I'm fine. My gut just hurts."  
"Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah, how long have I been asleep?"

"Two days."

"Oh…Now tell me what wrong?"

Sonic smiled at her. He should've seen this coming. Amy cared for him so much, she would put her life on the line for him.

"I'm fine. I just haven't slept since we brought you here."

Amy blinked back the guilt. She thought it was her fault because of what she said and did before she past out. " _That has to be the reason why. I know he doesn't like me in that way._ "

Amy bit her lip and tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ears. "Uh…Sonic? If it's about what I said, I'm sorr-"

She was cut off when lips connected to hers.

"I love you too, Amy Rose."

And she smiled...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Okay, this wasn't so bad for going with my gut. Note to self: stick with your gut more often. Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it and adios amigos!**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
